Amor Prohibido
by Hinathitha and ArissBella
Summary: Estas con la persona la cual crees es la correcta, pero un buen día te das cuenta que no es así, ya que al fin encuentras el amor verdadero. Pero todo se complica al darte cuenta que esa relación es imposible. Se quedara Elena con su Pareja actual o arriesgara todo por amor. Acompáñame en esta magnífica historia.
1. Un cambio en mi vida

**Espero les guste mucho esta historia y en espera de sus comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la autora** **L.J Smith** **del libro diario de vampiros, lo único mío es la historia**

 **Esta historia es de ArissBella**

 **Amor prohibido**

Estas con la persona la cual crees es la correcta, pero un buen día te das cuenta que no es así, ya que al fin encuentras el amor verdadero. Pero todo se complica al darte cuenta que esa relación es imposible. Se quedara Elena con su Pareja actual o arriesgara todo por amor. Acompáñame en esta magnífica historia.

 **En el Estado de Virginia**

Hay amiga te vamos a extrañar, pero bueno vete ahora que puedes.

Amiga nos vemos pronto, y diviértete mucho

Vale, las quiero

Te queremos

-Elena, Bonnie y Caroline se abrazan-

Cuídate mucho hija, me llamas cuando llegues

Ya mujer, déjala. Cuídate mucho hija,

Adiós hermana

¿Lista amor?, vámonos

Adiós a todos

Damon y Elena suben al auto y se dirigen al aeropuerto

 **En el auto**

Hay amor te voy a extrañar mucho.

Solo me voy por 3 meses

Por favor quédate aquí conmigo

Sabes que no puedo, mis padres me pagaron este viaje con mucho esfuerzo y así por fin ir a visitar a mi hermana. Que ya hace mucho no veo

Vale, si pudiera sabes que me iría contigo.

Sí, yo sé

Bueno. Llegamos

 **En el aeropuerto**

No te vallas

Hay Damon, me partes el corazón.

No quisiera.

Se pasara rápido, ya veras

Vale

-Se despiden con un beso-

Pasajeros con destino a Miami su vuelo despegara en 5 minutos

Me tengo que ir

Te amo Elena Gilbert

Igual Te amo

-Elena se despide de Damon con un abrazo, un último beso y sube al avión.-

 **En el avión**

Señorita gusta algo de comer

No por el momento estoy bien, sólo quisiera un poco de agua

Claro, enseguida

Aquí tiene

Gracias.

Poco a poco me da mucho sueño y me voy quedando dormida

Despierto y ya estamos aterrizando

 **Aeropuerto de Miami**

Hay por fin llegue

Elena ¡Al fin llegas!

Hola Jenna, ¿cómo estás?

-Jenna y Elena se abrazan efusivamente-

Hola Elena (la Abraza)

Hola Alaric

¿Cómo están mis padres y Jeremy?

Están muy bien, aunque Jeremy está un poco mal en sus notas, pero bueno

Que caray con mi hermano, tenía que ser con eso de que es el pequeño. Es el consentido

Pues ya ni tan pequeño, creció un buen

Hay no puede ser ¿ya es casi un hombre?

Sí, pues ya tiene 16, que esperabas. Luego te enseño algunas fotos

Claro que si tienes que enseñarme fotos, Y Contarme que tal te ha ido,

Vale. Pero tranquila

Hay Elena cuanto tiempo no nos hemos visto. ¿Y debo estar tranquila?

Sé que no nos hemos visto, pero no seas tan efusiva

¿Que no recuerdas cómo es jenna?

Creo que, ya lo estoy recordando

-Alaric y Elena ríen disimuladamente,-

Pero jenna lo percibe-

¡Oigan!

Perdón jenna pero Alaric tiene razón

Que malos

Ya amor estamos bromeando

Claro hermana

Ok

Bueno, ya vámonos

Claro, estoy muy cansada por el viaje

De ninguna manera señorita, dormirá después. Primero tiene que disfrutar de la playa, que por cierto, está hermosa

Está bien, ya veré

Jenna tiene razón, disfruta ahora que puedes

 **Rumbo a la casa**

Oye ¿Qué tal está matt?, Ya no eh podido hablar con el

Alaric, amor. ¿La otra vez no hablaste con él?

No amor, no atendió mi llamada

Sí, es que está muy centrado en sus estudios, casi ya no se deja ver. Pero se encuentra bien

Qué bueno, y así es mi hermano cuando algo le interesa se centra mucho

Si

Llegamos

-Cuando llegamos. Ante mis ojos se encontraba la casa más bonita que había visto, no era muy grande, pero si algo lujosa. Enserio nunca me la imagine. Es la casa soñada-

Ven te voy a enseñar tu habitación

Vallan chicas mientras preparo algo de comer

Sí, Gracias.

Cuéntame que tal vas con Damon

Bien

Como que bien, eso no suena convincente

Pues que quieres que te diga

Que me cuentes, cuando fui a verlos la última vez estabas muy feliz. ¿Qué paso?

No me malinterpretes, solo que tampoco es para tanto. No quiere decir que voy a casarme con él o algo así, no crees

A claro que no, ahora eres muy chica ¿pero algún día si quisieras no?

Si

¿Y con él?

No se

Ya llevan mucho tiempo de novios, ¿no te parece?

Si

Y Si te llegara a proponer matrimonio en un futuro. ¿Qué le dirías?

Hay Jenna, tú lo dijiste ahora soy muy chica para pensar en eso, cuando llegue el momento sabré que decir.

Créeme, cuando llegue ese momento serás la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero primero debes estar 100% segura de querer a esa persona, ya que pasaras el resto de tu vida con el

Ok

Vale. Ésta es tu habitación

Ésta muy bonita

Si

-La habitación era muy amplia, igual que la cama estaba pintada en tonos claros. Había un balcón el cual tenía la vista hacía la piscina, y esta, era enorme-

Oye tu alberca está enorme

Sí, cuando quieras te puedes meter

Ok

¿Te gusta esta habitación?

Esta es perfecta

Te escogí ésta, por su balcón y para que tuvieras tu propio baño

Si, gracias por aceptar que me quedara aquí

Hermana, sabes que esta es tu casa cuando quieras. Lástima que mis padres y Jeremy no pudieron venir.

Si ya vez que papá no puede dejar el trabajo, así como así y mamá no lo deja solo nunca

¿Por qué no vino Jeremy?

Si iba a venir pero lo castigaron por sus malas notas

¿Aunque viniera a visitarme?

Si, Y hablando de nuestros padres, mamá me pidió que le marcara cuando llegara

Pues ya márcale, por qué ya vez que se pone histérica

-Elena y Jenna ríen-

Si. Me prestarías tu teléfono un momento

Claro, puedes tomar lo que requieras no necesitas pedir permiso

Ok. Gracias.

Te espero abajo para que comas algo

Vale

Diga

Hola mamá

Hola hija, ¿Qué tal la playa?

Muy bonita

Qué bueno, ¿tu hermana y Alaric que tal están?

Muy bien

Quiero platicar con ella, Me la podrías comunicar, por favor

Ok, Espérame

Si.

Jenna

Dime

Mamá quiere hablar contigo

A ok

Hola mamá

Alaric. ¿Quieres que te ayude a algo?

No, estoy bien

Enserio

Si

Y. ¿Qué estas preparando?

Unos mariscos

Mmm, Huele muy rico

Te gusta mucho cocinar, ¿verdad?

Si y mucho

Que bien

Y que tal, ¿te gusta el paisaje?

Ésta muy bonito todo, y su casa ésta hermosísima

Qué bueno que te gusto y aun no has visto nada, Bueno te va a encantar la comida, ya veras

No lo dudo

Oye, Puedes usar la alberca y tomar lo que necesites.

Si, gracias

-Se pasó un buen rato y seguimos platicando, reíamos, recordábamos y me enseñaba como se preparaban los mariscos, jenna al fin termina de hablar con mamá y regresa con nosotros-

¿Qué hacen?

Alaric me está enseñando la preparación de este platillo

Es un buen maestro ¿No?, así que aprovecha

Si

Amor, Te mandaron saludos mis padres

Si, ya tiene tiempo que no los vemos gracias

Bueno voy a terminar de ordenar mi ropa

Vale

-Comimos, platicamos y puse más al tanto a Jenna de lo que pasaba en Virginia sobre la familia. Fui a la playa con mi hermana y me enseño un poco más el lugar. Pasamos un buen rato ahí, que nos pusimos como pasas, regresamos a casa y por fin me quede dormida, la verdad me encontraba muy cansada.

Al día siguiente

-Alaric tuvo que ir a su hotel por cuestión de trabajo, Jenna se quedó conmigo. Desayunamos y nos metimos un rato a la piscina

Mi hermana no paraba de hablar todo el rato

Comimos, vimos un rato la tele. Mi hermana se subió a su habitación, ya que algo le había caído mal de la comida

Subí a ver como seguía, pero la encontré dormida

La deje descansar, yo estaba algo aburrida y decidí ir a dar un paseo por la playa, pero antes le deje un recado en la mesita del centro

Hermana, fui a dar un paseo. Tomé tu auto, espero que no te moleste. Elena.-

-Tome el auto y partí, ya estaba oscureciendo pero aun no por completo. Esto me permitió observar la hermosa puesta de sol, me quede un rato y salí. Me detuve un momento en una tienda que había visto al ir hacía la playa, tuve que estacionar el auto un poco lejos, ya que no había lugar donde dejarlo, pase a la tienda, compre unas cosas que necesitaba, pague y me marche. No lo había notado pero estaba muy solo por aquí, por un momento me dio miedo. Pero pues ya que podía hacer, ya me encontraba en este sitio. Me di cuenta que no era la única que me encontraba en ese lugar a esas horas, ya que observe otros dos autos allí estacionados. Dé pronto me percate que estaban dos personas allá paradas fumando un cigarrillo, y no me dieron buena espina. Estos estaban observándome y murmurándose cosas, pase lo más rápido y alejada posible de ellos, cuando de pronto observe de reojo que uno de ellos se aproximaba a mí, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la dirección contraria, hacía la tienda, pero fue inútil, no logre llegar, el tipo me jalo el bolso y me lo arrebato. Yo grite lo más fuerte que pude, esta acción hizo que el tipo se enfureciera ya que este tiro de mi cabellera, lo cual me dolió muchísimo, pero no me importo ya que solo quería escapar. Me tapo la boca y jaloneándome me alejo de allí, llevándome a un rincón. Trate de patalear pero este podía conmigo, mientras el otro me detenía de los pies. Este empezó arrancarme el vestido que traía puesto. Y en ese momento me arrepentí de haber salido de casa. Mejor dicho de haber venido acá ya que esa sería mi última noche.-

 **Continuara…..**


	2. Mi Heroe

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la autora** **L.J Smith** **del libro y los creadores de la serie kevin williamson y julie plec de diarios de vampiros, lo único mío es la historia.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan mucho y esperen un capitulo nuevo cada semana**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Esa noche en la tienda**

 **Pov Stefan**

Iba Saliendo de la tienda, con dirección a mi auto, cuando de pronto escuche un grito. Me Acerque a dónde provenía este y observe tres siluetas las cuales dos de ellas estaban cometiendo el acto mas ruin que pueda existir hacia una chica. Esto no me agrado nada corrí hacia ellos y les grite que la dejaran en paz o que llamaría a la policía, uno de ellos se asustó y se fue, mientras que el otro pareció no escucharme me dio tanto coraje ver lo que estaba haciendo, o lo que estaba a punto de hacer que me acerque y comencé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Los dueños de la tienda un señor y su hija, escucharon todo el alboroto y salieron preocupados con un palo a ver que estaba sucediendo, el maleante al ver esta acción se marcha corriendo, tratamos de alcanzarlo el señor de la tienda y yo , pero este escapo, la chica de la tienda se acercó a la joven y le pregunta que si está bien, pero esta se aleja al encontrarse muy asustada, regresamos con la joven y le preguntamos que si estaba bien.

 **Fin pov Stefan**

* * *

-Señor: ¿Estas bien? –Se me acerca el señor de la tienda arrodillándose enfrente de mí e intenta tocarme pero yo inconscientemente rehuyó de su contacto-

La joven no contesta, Oye ¿estas bien? Te hizo daño-

* * *

 **Pov Stefan**

La chica estaba muy asustada. Tratamos de ver si estaba bien, pero no dejaba que la tocáramos, no contestaba. Y estaba temblando

 **Fin pov Stefan**

* * *

Llamare a la policía

No, por favor no

Al fin escuchamos una palabra provenir de sus labios

No a la policía no, por favor. Estoy bien si no hubieran llegado a tiempo, si hubiera pasado lo peor.

No me puedo creer que sigan estos vagos por aquí, pero me alegro que este bien señorita

Y que querías papá, tú lo dijiste son vagos

Hija ya no quiero que salgas sola por aquí vale

Claro

Y usted señorita ya no ande sola por estas zonas. Estas áreas son peligrosas por las noches.

Enserio, yo insisto que deberíamos llamar a la policía para que castiguen a estos desgraciados.

No por favor, se los ruego. Estoy bien, solo un poco asustada eso es todo

¿Segura esta bien?

Si

Quiere que la llevemos a su casa

Pues, traigo mi auto

Si quieres, puedo llevarte, en tu auto

Pero no te conozco, que tal si eres otro…..

* * *

 **POV STEFAN**

-Por lo que observe le costo trabajo pronunciar esa palabra, violador-

 **FIN POV STEFAN**

* * *

¡Por Dios!, te acabo de salvar de esos enfermos, además yo seria incapaz de obligar a una chica de esa manera

Muy bien dicho, eso es repugnante, y tiene razón. Señorita Confié en el. O si quiere podemos llevarla mi hija y yo

Si fuera un violador o algo por el estilo no te hubiera defendido

Ay que lindo

Hija por favor

Ay papá, déjame soñar

Y bien que dices, te llevo a tu casa

Tiene razón señor, no me queda de otra más que confiar

Si

Bueno, acepto que me lleve

Ok, pues vámonos a, toma creo que ¿este es tu bolso no?

-Recoge todas las cosas que se salieron de mi bolso y me lo entrega, a lo que yo conteste Si Le agradecería que me lleve ya que no me siento muy bien como para manejar

Segura estas bien. ¿Te duele algo?

Solo estoy un poco asustada

Ok

Aquí tiene la llave

Vale

Gracias señor de nuevo

No hay de que

-La chica me abraza efusivamente-

Cuídate mucho este, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Elena

Yo me llamo Katherine Pierce, y si quieres una amiga o con quien platicar aquí estoy yo, cuídate mucho Elena

Ok

* * *

 **Pov Stefan**

Subió al auto y estaba totalmente callada, yo no quería entablar plática pues no quería incomodarla así que decidí llevarla a su casa en silencio, me di cuenta que era muy hermosa. La observaba sin que se diera cuenta para no abrumarla mas, ella solo miraba hacia la ventana y de vez en cuando rodaba una lágrima por su rostro, pero ella rápido se la secaba para que yo no lo notara, que lastima que tuvo que pasar por esto tan traumante

 **Fin pov Stefan**

* * *

Llegamos,

* * *

 **Pov Stefan**

Iba a bajar del auto cuando observe que ella se quedo dentro así que regrese y cerré la puerta

 **Fin pov Stefan**

* * *

Oye enserio no te hicieron daño

No, estoy bien

Ok

Gracias por no querer hacerme daño tú también

Te dije que yo no soy así, oye te gustaría platicar o decirme algo

No

Ok

\- Hubo un momento de silencio. Yo no quería hablar pero tampoco quería salir del auto-

* * *

 **Pov Stefan**

Ella no quería platicar sobre lo sucedido y yo respete su decisión, pero decidí esperar a que pasara algo

 **Fin pov Stefan**

* * *

No puedo creerlo

¿Lo que paso?

Si

Mira fue algo traumante lo entiendo pero

No, no lo entiendes ni siquiera te lo puedes imaginar

Si tienes razón pero piensa que no te paso nada

-Pues si no me paso nada pero quien me quita las imágenes horrendas que quedaron en mi cabeza, aun siento las manos de esos desgraciados impregnadas en mi piel, es horrible. En ese momento no pude contenerme más y comencé a llorar-

Te llamas Elena verdad

-yo asentí con la cabeza-

Mira Elena yo no me puedo imaginar que sea eso que viviste pero te repito no paso a mayores, pero si necesitas ir a un psicólogo o especialista es valido

-De pronto comenzó a secarme las lágrimas con un pañuelo que saco de su pantalón y cuando menos lo esperaba me abrazo lo cual me asusto y por instinto me aleje de inmediato –

Discúlpame no era mi intención asustarte solo que vi que estabas llorando y quise consolarte, pero creo que fue mala idea, discúlpame enserio no quiero que me malinterpretes.

Esta bien

Ok

¿Y como te llamas?

Stefan

Gracias Stefan, no tendré como agradecértelo

Estas bien eso es lo que cuenta

Si

Oye perdón pero me tengo que ir, ya que es algo tarde y si no, no encontrare taxis

Vale, Gracias

Adiós Elena y que descanses

Pues esta noche no creo dormir

Lo entiendo, bueno te dejo mi numero si necesitas platicar, no dudes en comunicarte conmigo ok

Vale, Adiós Stefan

Adiós

* * *

 **Pov Stefan**

Me fui alejando de la casa y tome un taxi para regresar por mi auto a la tienda, pero me quede muy preocupado por la joven

 **Fin pov Stefan**

* * *

-Antes de entrar a la casa me puse una blusa encima de lo que traía puesto ya que estaba algo rasgada mi ropa por culpa de esos….. puff Me calme un poco y ya al fin entre lo más sigilosa posible, al entrar oí a mi hermana y Alaric platicando en el comedor, iba directo a hacia las escaleras para subir a mi cuarto cuando mi hermana se percata de mi presencia y me grita, Elena ya llegaste, se aproximo a la puerta y me ve-

Donde estabas me tenías con pendiente, no debes andar sola a estas horas en la calle, es algo peligroso por algunos rumbos

Me hubieras dicho antes

¿Qué?

Nada

-Alaric se aproximó a donde nos encontrábamos-

Elena que bueno que ya regresaste

Si, perdón solo fui a la playa me voy acostar

No comerás nada

Gracias, pero no tengo hambre

Elena,¿ estas bien?

-Me pregunto Alaric con un rostro de preocupación-

Si, y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto

No vendrás amor

Si ahora voy, subiré por algo al cuarto

Vale te espero en el comedor

Ok

Alaric se dirige al cuarto de Elena y toca la puerta

-Llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta con llave me tumbe en la cama y comencé a llorar, las lagrimas no paraban de salir, cuando de pronto escuche que llamaban a la puerta, me seque de inmediato las lágrimas, me mire en el espejo que no tuviera los ojos rojos y me dirigí a la puerta, trate de tranquilizarme y abrí-

A, hola Elena, solo quería asegurarme que estés bien

Si, por que no habría de estarlo

Es que llegaste algo, bueno te veo diferente, pero déjalo a lo mejor son ideas mías

Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien

Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, y rápido me la seco de la cara

Pero Alaric se percata y me pregunta

Que te pasa, ¿por que lloras?

Nada, solo que extraño un poco Virginia

Te sientes incomoda aquí

No, les agradezco tan magnifica estancia

¿Entonces?

¿Por que te preocupo tanto Alaric?

Elena, eres la hermana de la mujer que amo, somos como familia simplemente por eso

A ok. Pero estoy bien enserio, gracias por todo ahora solo quiero descansar y te ruego que no le digas nada de esto a mi hermana, ya la conoces, me preguntara que me pasa y no me dejara en paz

-Alaric se me quedo mirando por un momento lo cual me hizo sentir incomoda y al fin hablo-

Vale que descanses y no te preocupes no le digo nada

Ok

-Cerré de nuevo la puerta con llave y antes que nada me metí a bañar, al estar dentro me espesaron a rondar los recuerdos de esta noche caía el agua y recordaba como esos imbéciles me tocaban y arrancaban la ropa asquerosamente. Comencé a llorar hasta que no pude más, de pronto recordé que uno de ellos tenía una cicatriz muy horrible en la cara-

* * *

Alaric se dirigía al comedor

Amor tardaste mucho, que fuiste a ver

Algo del trabajo

A ok

-Salí de la ducha, me vestí, seque mi pelo, me acosté en la cama. Y me puse a pensar muchas cosas, una de ellas fue en Stefan. Seguí imaginándome y pensando como habría sido si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, si en realidad hubiera sido abusada sexualmente hasta que por fin Me quede profundamente dormida-

* * *

 **En la madrugada**

-Me encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro un pasillo muy largo con una luz muy tenue al final en el cual se encontraban esos dos tipos, en cuanto los vi corrí, pero me alcanzaron y comenzaron a besar y arrancarme la ropa trate de resistirme pero este me cacheteo , el de la cicatriz en la cara comenzó acariciar mis senos de la forma mas asquerosa posible mientras el otro me penetraba una y otra vez yo sentía lo peor y luego el de la cicatriz en la cara lo hizo también pero con este sentí la muerte, y solté grito ahogado del dolor. Yo gritaba pero nadie me oía…

En eso me desperté muy agitada y sudando frio, pero me di cuenta que por suerte solo había sido una pesadilla.

Me tranquilice y trate de volver a dormir, me costo trabajo pero al fin lo conseguí-

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

-Desperté, ya un poco mejor, pero aun un poco desconcertada por lo que estuvo a punto de sucederme la noche anterior y más con el sueño que tuve, y con solo recordarlo quería llorar. Me vestí y fui a comer algo

Por lo que me percate estaba sola

Termine de desayunar lave mi plato y fui a ver la tv un rato

Seguía un poco impaciente y decidí irme un rato a la piscina haber si así me relajaba un poco. Y funciono

Así pasaron los días, Alaric se iba al trabajo, mi hermana se quedaba con migo en la casa cocinando o cosas así. Me invitaba a salir pero yo no tenia mucho humor a veces le decía que si pero no con mucho entusiasmo, y solo lo hacia para que no se diera cuanta que algo andaba mal

Así transcurrió una semana y ya no quería ni salir, hasta que me puse analizar las cosas y dije que no podía seguir de esta manera, estuve a punto de ser victima de violación pero no paso. Todo paso por algo además tengo que disfrutar de estas vacaciones que solo son por tres meses no me la puedo pasar recordando, así que decidí seguir adelante y olvidar toda esta situación. En la tarde mi hermana me invito a comer a un restaurante con comida riquísima y así pasamos el rato hasta que decidimos volver a casa-

Ya que llegamos a casa me apeteció meterme un rato a la piscina fui a ponerme mi traje de baño y saque mi crema solar de mi bolso pero esta se me cayo y se salió todo, comencé a recoger las cosas que se salieron cuando de pronto observe un papel que no sabia de que era lo mire y era un numero era el de Stefan y decidí guardarlo en contacto de mi celular y decidí ponerle un mensaje de agradecimiento. Por que la verdad le estaba muy agradecida y le escribí el mensaje

Hola Stefan muchas gracias por ser mi héroe ese día enserio de no ser por ti hubiera pasado lo peor espero poder agradecerte y poder volver a vernos cuídate a y espero me recuerdes Elena lo envié y fui directo a la piscina pase un buen rato ahí hasta que decidí salirme

Me fui a mi cuarto me metí a bañar y me vestí decidí ver mi Facebook a ver que había de nuevo al prender mi celular vi un mensaje de Stefan-

Mensaje Stefan: Que milagro Elena y si claro que te recuerdo de hecho hace poco me acorde de ti pero no sabia tu numero, para mandarte un mensaje y saber como seguías solo savia donde vivías pero me dio pena irte a molestar y no tienes nada que agradecer y ¿como sigues?

Mensaje Elena: Ya estoy mejor gracias, me puse analizar las cosas y decidí que debo seguir con mi vida además no me paso nada y tu ¿que tal estas? Lo envié

-Me metí a mi Facebook cuando me llega un mensaje-

Mensaje Stefan: que bueno que estés mejor, por que ese día si estabas muy mal. Y yo estoy de maravilla Gracias

Mensaje Elena: Que bien y gracias por preocuparte

Elena

Si dime

Baja un momento

Voy

Mira que programa esta

¿Es Hechiceras? (charmed)

Si, ven a verlo con migo

Claro que si, ya tenia mucho que no lo pasaban.

-Así pasamos todo el rato viendo la serie Y así nos dio la noche. Hasta que llego la Alaric y por fin termino la serie cenamos algo y me subí a dormir

Toda la noche me quede pensando en Stefan quería encontrar una manera de agradecerle por salvarme hasta que se me prendió el foco y decidí regalarle algo-

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Me levante muy temprano y fui a comprarle algo a Stefan empecé a ver hasta que vi algo que me gusto era un reloj muy bonito y me enamore de el en cuando lo vi así que fui a cajas lo pague me lo envolvieron y me fui a casa

Al llegar le quise mandar un texto invitándolo a comer algo

Mensaje Elena: Hola Stefan oye que te parece si vamos a comer algún lugar es que quiero darte algo. Lo envié

-Baje a desayunar algo y me encontré a Alaric desayunando-

Hola Elena

Hola

Quieres un poco de huevo, deje un poco en el sartén

Si gracias

-Me senté a desayunar con el y platicamos un poco acerca del cumpleaños de jenna-

De veras y mi hermana

Esta un poco cansada me dijo que al rato bajaba a desayunar

Ok

Me levante de la mesa lave mi plato y me marche

Me voy a cambiar

Vas a salir

Si

Ok

Adiós

Adiós

Subí a mi habitación y vi mi teléfono al fin tuve respuesta de Stefan

Mensaje de Stefan: Me parece bien en donde nos veríamos

Mensaje Elena: te mandare el nombre y dirección de restaurante, a y te parece bien a las 3 PM

Mensaje de Stefan: ok ahí nos vemos

Me bañe y me aliste para verme con Stefan

* * *

 **En el restaurante**

-Llegue al restaurante y este era uno que me había recomendado Alaric y que por fin tuve el gusto de conocer.

Hola Elena

Hola

Que bueno que pudiste asistir Stefan

Si, me dijiste que era importante

Claro

-Ordenamos la comida. Empezó a surgir la plática, me empezó a platicar sobre que le gustaba y mucho más; pude observar a una persona que sabia expresarse muy bien y además decía cosas muy interesantes no como los chavos de ahora que dicen pura tontería y daba pauta a que entablar conversación con el fuera muy divertido ya que era muy entretenido y sabio lo que decía, también podía notar que era una persona muy atractiva. Después yo comencé a platicarle sobre mí, platicábamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida-

 **Pov Stefan**

Platicamos un buen rato me decía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, el por que se encontraba aquí en Miami y muchas cosas mas, era una chica muy atractiva, sencilla, inteligente, con mucha actitud y sobre todo muy original. Algo muy peculiar en ella era su sonrisa esa sonrisa sincera. Aunque algo muy extraño que note fue que las palabras en los dos fluían como si ya nos conociéramos de hace mucho.

 **Fin pov Stefan**

* * *

-Por fin vi el momento apropiado y le di el regalo, toma te compre este pequeño detalle por haber sido mi héroe-

Ay no te hubieras molestado no tenias que hacer eso

Yo te dije que te debo mucho acéptalo te lo compre de buena fe

Pues así quien dice no

Si

-lo abrió-

Es perfecto, yo soy amante de los relojes

Enserio

Si, no lo digo por compromiso es verdad ok

Vale

-Se lo coloco en la muñeca y la verdad me gusto como se le veía, Seguimos platicando como si fuéramos viejos conocidos. Hasta que volví a mi realidad y mire el reloj de mi teléfono y ya era algo tarde me despedí de el y salí-

Oye perdón pero ya me tengo que ir

Por que tan pronto

¿Ya viste la hora?

No, ¿que hora es?

-Miro su reloj-, oh ya es muy tarde

Si

Señorita la cuenta, por favor

Si señor

-la mesera nos trae la cuanta-

¿Cuanto fue?

A de ninguna manera, tu me regalaste este reloj ahora deja que la comida la invite yo

Ay no como crees

No enserio. Por favor, ya después tú me invitaras vale

Vale

Bueno te acompaño a tu auto

Ok

-Salimos al aparcamiento y mi auto estaba al otro lado de la acera me despedí de el-

Gracias por la invitación, adiós

* * *

 **POV STEFAN**

Se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla obviamente esto me tomo por sorpresa pero me gusto, al acercarse a mi me di cuenta que olía muy rico como a, bueno no podía describir ese olor en si era muy delicioso, su aroma se me quedo muy grabado.

 **FIN POV STEFAN**

* * *

No gracias a ti por el reloj me gusto mucho y tienes buen gusto

Ok Adiós

Adiós

Iba cruzando la calle rumbo a mi auto cuando de pronto escucho que alguien me grita. ¡Elena! Yo volteo, no termine de voltear completamente cuando en ese momento solo veo un auto apunto de arrollarme.

Continuara...

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y no olviden que tendrán uno nuevo cada semana**


End file.
